finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pornulu
Pornulu is a contestant from Finale: Yukon. In his original season, Pornulu was known for being generally random and mildly disliked. He was one of the less visible contestants, despite making it to fourth place. He is remembered for buying a sex tape at the Auction. Yukon Pornulu first speaks in Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap to Misery, when he informs her that he is also a woman, after she tells Craig Crankston that she is a chick. Misery sarcastically remarks "that's a shocker," despite the fact that Pornulu is not a woman. Pornulu later introduces himself, telling all the contestants that he just got out of rehab, and that he is obsessed with alcohol and drugs. He also tells them that he has bad hearing and vision, and that he is a porn star with multiple STD's. Only Craig seems to sympathize with him, saying, "sucks, man." After the challenge, Pornulu is shown to be shy while Misery is inflicting the Reward and Punishment. He looks utterly shocked while Hello Bye is demanding that people vote her off. Pornulu frowns when Craig is Rewarded, and recieves Immunity, and begins laughing when Hello is announced to have recieved a Dud Punishment. The contestants are soon told they will be living in a log cabin for the season, to which Pornulu randomly informs the rest of the contestants that he does indoor porno shoots. When Moulin is leading the contestants to the cabin, Pornulu mentions that he hopes he gets "some D" that night. At the elimination, the host announces that dinner will be froglegs, which appears to extremely disgust Pornulu. Before the contestants vote, a confessional is shown, where Pornulu tells the audience that the game is more intense than any "shoot" he's ever done, referring to his porn. After seeing Iggy Koopa steal Moulin's gum, Pornulu asks if he can have some. Moulin quickly tells him no. Pornulu votes Hello with the majority, sending her home. After the vote, a confessional is shown, where Pornulu tells the audience that the vote was nervewracking, and that he wishes Moulin would give him some gum. Later that night, when the contestants arrive at the cabin, Pornulu says in a confessional that he thinks sleeping with strangers is cool. Pornulu enters the challenge unconfidently in Not Having Immunity Is MISERABLE. When the contestants are asked if they had slept the previous night, Pornulu tells the host that he was busy doing "other things." After the challenge, Pornulu seems shocked when Tammy Punishes Misery. When the contestants are sent back to the cabin, Iggy takes out his staff and sets the cabin on fire, and a confessional of Pornulu is shown. He wearily says, "Here comes the stress levels again." Pornulu tries to tell Iggy to stop when he begins burning down the forest. At the elimination, the host asks if there is anyone getting on the contestants' nerves in the cast, to which Pornulu immediately answers yes. He waits a few moments after Moulin and Craig complain, and then hints that "a certain someone keeps wreaking havoc." When Misery complains about sleeping outside to the host, Pornulu defends her, calling her a nice person. He is happy when the dinner is announced to be salad, remarking that he needs to lose some carbs. Pornulu votes Frank Johnson with Iggy and Craig, but Craig is sent home. Pornulu seems disturbed by this. He repeats to himself that Frank recieved three votes. In Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?, Pornulu helps extinguish the fire on Misery's bed set by Iggy. When the host asks who set the fire, Pornulu insists that it was definitely Iggy. Pornulu has a shocked reaction when the host warns Iggy that he is in danger of being ejected. When the host reminds the contestants that they have never recieved breakfast in Finale, Pornulu finds it odd, considering he always gets food during his shoots. Pornulu yet again defends Misery after the challenge when Tammy Punishes her again due to her name being "Misery." He notes that someone's name doesn't describe what they like, but that he is an exception to this. Despite defending her multiple times, he votes Misery out during the elimination that night. Pornulu stays mostly silent during Whole Different Ball Game, just giving facial reactions and being nervous about things. At the elimination, he enjoys his invisible soup. Pornulu votes for Tammy, but Moulin is sent home instead. After being eliminated, Moulin remarks that Pornulu will probably not recieve any other Punishments or Rewards in the game, so she Rewards him for her Grand Finale, and he recieves x3 Votes. In CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?, Pornulu is shown to be enjoying the rain, which was caused by Iggy's weather spell. After the final six are welcomed by the host, Pornulu remarks that he heard there is going to be a hurricane soon, and frowns. When the host announces that the Outcasts Twist will be taking place today, Pornulu screams "NO," and claims that he saw the twist coming. He seems noticabley disturbed when Hello and Iggy start screaming. At the elimination that night, Pornulu seems content with the dinner being charred wood from the destoryed cabin, just saying, "cool." He votes Tammy with the majority, and she is sent home. Pornulu says the tornado raging outside the host's cabin looks beautiful in Thank You Honey, I'll Take My Necklace Now. After Misery tells everyone she recieved a threatening letter under her bed, Pornulu adds that he recieved a death threat, but everyone ignores him. During the auction, the host puts up a DVD, and Pornulu immediately asks if it's a porn DVD. The host responds that it is, and Pornulu says it is tempting. He finally bids ten pieces of wood, and successfully buys the DVD. Pornulu later bids 500 on a covered item, despite only having 490. Misery beats him to it anyway, and the item is revealed to be a Mute. At the elimination, Pornulu does not recieve any votes, and votes Iggy with the majority. When Frank is on the ground, injured from the poison beef, Pornulu nonchalantly kicks him. Later, however, when Frank is picked up by the helicopter, a confessional is shown, where Pornulu says he hopes Frank will be okay. In Oh, And I Voted You Off, Pornulu fails miserably at the "Who said this?" style challenge, as he continuously misspells contestants' names. After Misery wins the challenge, she decides to do her own Rewarding and Punishing, and Punishes Pornulu by kicking him in the shin. At the elimination, NeNe Leakes tells Pornulu to "get the fuck off her," to which Pornulu sadly responds that he isn't on her. Pornulu is voted off, and NeNe tells him bye while smiling, while Khai Shing says goodbye to him sadly. Before leaving, Pornulu says voting him off is fine, because he has been mentally abused and physically harassed, and this is where he draws the line. The host announces that he has been eliminated, and Pornulu objects, saying he was going to quit. The host rudely tells him that he can't quit seconds before he is being eliminated, and tells him to leave. Before he leaves, Misery jokes that Pornulu was very "Sliemy," referring to the user who played him. Trivia